


Winter Has Arrived

by house0fstark (hellodestroya)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodestroya/pseuds/house0fstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for the outcome/mentions of the aftermath of The Red Wedding. Otherwise, it should be spoiler free.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winter Has Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the outcome/mentions of the aftermath of The Red Wedding. Otherwise, it should be spoiler free.

On the Wall, away from family, where the cold is bones deep and the fire is never quite warm enough, it’s easy to forget certain things. Compassion. Empathy. You spend so much time in a world that was black and white, you forget that there was gray once. Sam never let Jon forget it. Without even meaning to, Sam became something of a touchstone for Jon, a link to the family that he could not save. Parts of him died with his father, with Robb, with every life that was taken before him. It whittled down his armor and the cold of the North reached out with his cruel claws and threatened to wrap around his heart and make it cold, as well. Cold and hard and unfeeling. It happened to many who swore the Oath. Eventually, they became something less than they were. But Jon had Sam, and Sam was a blundering force of loud, warm, light. He cast out the shadows that threatened to take Jon, came into his life like a force of nature, Summer incarnate. He chased away the cold and reminded Jon that he was a man, no just a blade. That he was a person, not just a soldier. And the oddest part was, Jon thought, he was sure Sam hadn’t a clue. Someone like Sam was meant for better than the wall. He was made of the things that Kings were made from. Jon, selfishly, was happy he didn’t notice. Because maybe if he realized he was better than anyone else at the Wall, he would lose his heart, too.


End file.
